Todo comenzó con un trozo de papel
by Ryuu Letters
Summary: Lucy jamas imagino que escribir sus pensamientos en un simple pedazo de papel la llevarían a estar en esa situación con el rubio. - StinLu (Sting x Lucy) Crack - **Resubido**
1. Punto de vista de Lucy

_**Bueno, este fanfic lo había subido hace muuuuucho tiempo atrás en otra cuenta, pero un día me dio la lesera y borre todo lo de la cuenta, y bueno, lo encontré y quise subirlo de nuevo y aproveche para arreglar varias cosas… Así que para los que antes lo habían leído, quiero decirles que no es plagio ni nada, que sigue siendo original mío **_**–****Al menos la historia, ya quisiera que los personajes igual ya que si fuera así, el StinLu no sería crack– **

* * *

_"__La verdad es que nunca creí que me enamoraría de esta manera, y muchos menos de un hombre como él. Pero no se que tiene esa persona que me lleva a un mundo fuera de lo usual y hace que me olvide de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Tal vez debería decírselo. ¡ESPERA! ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Esta persona ha hecho muchas cosas malas, pero aun así… él ha cambiado."_

– aaah!

– ¿Qué sucede Lucy?- pregunto una alegre Mirajane

– N-Nada, es solo que el personaje de este libro me saca un poco de quicio jejeje – Comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

– Ya veo, nee Lucy, cambiado un poco de tema, no te has percatado que Sting-kun te ha estado observado mucho últimamente? – Añadió con cierto tono de picardía.

– ¿¡Q-QUE!? ¿¡Sting!? N-No… estas equivocada – Dijo con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas

– Are, are… no crees que harían una buena pareja?

– P-pero que dices Mira?! B-bueno yo me tengo que ir, se está haciendo tarde, hasta mañana!

Grito para luego salir a paso apresurado del gremio y caminar en dirección a su departamento. Sin embargo en todo el camino no logro quitarse las palabras dichas por Mirajane de su cabeza.

– _"¿Qué rayos me pasa? Lo mejor será apresurarme en llegar" _– Pensó.

A los poco minutos llego a su destino, y a paso realmente lento se fue directamente al baño para darse una relajante ducha y tratar de quitar esos pensamientos absurdos de su mente.

Un rato después, salía Lucy ya vestida por el umbral de la puerta. Suspiro con un poco de pesar, ya que aun no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras dichas por la peliblanca. Se dirigió a su pequeño escritorio y comenzó a buscar un libro, pensando que la mejor manera de despejar su mente seria con un poco de lectura.

– ¿¡Dónde está!? Estoy segura que… ¡NO! Salí tan apresurada que deje el libro en el gremio, y lo peor de todo es que dentro de este está…

– ¡Hola rubia! ¿¡Que buscas!? – Intervino en las divagaciones de la rubia una voz desde la ventana.

– ¡STING! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! ¡Y además! ¡Deja de entrar por la ventana que para eso existen las puertas! – Grito exasperada.

– ¡Vamos rubia! ¡No seas aburrida! Además de que me he tomado la molestia de traerte esto que se te quedo en la barra del gremio. – En su rostro se reflejaba una de sus típicas risas burlonas, pero que sin embargo hacían derretirse a nuestra protagonista.

– G-gracias – dijo con un tenue sonrojo y una sonrisa sincera.

- No te creas tanto rubia, fue Mirajane la que me dijo que te trajera el libro.

_"Debí de imaginarlo, debe ser otro de sus tantos planes -_-U"_

-Claro que de camino aquí me puse a revisar el libro y encontré algo muy interesante- Dijo mientras enseñaba un trozo de papel doblado.

La cara de Lucy se volvió de un rojo muy vivo. Intento articular alguna palabra pero se le fue imposible, quedo muda tras el comentario hecho por el dragón slayer de la luz.

– Que sucede rubia? – Dijo mientras saltaba desde la ventana y se posicionaba delante de la maga y se acercaba de una manera muy peligrosa al rostro de esta.

–…– Lucy no podía articular palabra alguna, solo atino a retroceder, se sentía como una presa siendo asechada. – P-por favor dame el p-papel – Pidió.

– ¿Cuál? ¿Este? –Dijo enseñando el papel – No quiero – Una sonrisa burlona apareció de nuevo en su rostro.

- ¡Dámelo! – exigió la rubia al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él en un intento casi inútil de recuperarlo, pero perdió el equilibro y en su deseo de permanecer de pie sujeto la muñeca de Sting enviándolos a ambos al suelo, en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

Lucy se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo con las piernas ligeramente separas, mientras Sting se encontraba sobre ella, apoyando sus manos una en cada lado de la cabeza de la chica, y una de sus piernas se encontraba entre las de ella.

– Q-quítate de encima – Dijo desviando la mirada con las mejillas bastantes sonrojadas.

– No – La tomo de la cara obligándola a mirarlo. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

– C-claro que no! No pones nerviosa ni a las moscas. – Contraataco.

– Pues tu voz y tu cuerpo dicen todo lo contrario – dijo con arrogancia.

– ¿Qué quieres de… - No pudo terminar la frase pues sus labios se vieron interrumpidos con la cálida boca del dragón slayer.

– _"No puedo creer que me este besando, sus labios son tan cálidos y dulces"_

Lucy simplemente correspondió el beso, sus manos rodearon el cuello del rubio y sus dedos se enredaban con el cabello del contrario mientras lo acercaba más a ella, abrió un poco los labios lo cual aprovecho Sting para recorrer con la lengua la boca de esta haciendo más profundo el beso. Pero el aire se hizo necesario en ambos, teniendo que separarse dejándolos unidos por un hilo de saliva.

– ¿P-por qué hiciste e-eso? – Pregunto agitada por la reciente acción.

– Porque quise – Su sonrisa burlona y arrogante volvió a aflorar en su boca.

Dicho esto, Sting se levanto del suelo para dirigirse a la cama de nuestra rubia para luego acostarse en ella.

– ¿¡Que crees que haces!? – Grito mientras se levantaba del suelo.

– ¿No es obvio? Acostarme para dormir.

– ¡Pues ve a dormir a tu casa!

Sin embargo estas palabras quedaron en el aire, Sting ya se había quedado profundamente dormido.

-¿Qué hare contigo? – dijo con una muy sincera sonrisa.

Lucy al observar el suelo se percata que el papel por el cual había comenzado todo esto seguía ahí, se agacho para recogerlo y luego leerlo en voz baja.

_"Tal vez nunca se lo diga, pero gracias a todas sus bromas, y sus incesantes intentos de subirme el ánimo cuando me encuentro triste, termine enamorándome completamente de ese rubio idiota."_

– Quizás debería dejar de escribir mis pensamientos. – Pensó en voz alta.

Dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió a su cama para dormir junto al rubio que le robo el corazón desde hace algún tiempo atrás.

* * *

**Ok! A las personas que no lo habían leído antes, espero que les haya gustado! Antes había tenido una buena aceptación, espero que ahora igual c: Etto… Bueno, este es un Two-Shot, si es que se puede llamar así… lo que pasa es que es la misma situación, solo que esta es desde el punto de vista de Lucy y la siguiente es la de Sting :) –Como amo a ese rubio sexy–**

**Eeee… Nos vemos en unos días más cuando suba la segunda parte… hasta entonces…**

**Ciao~ Ciao~**


	2. Punto de vista de Sting

**_A pesar_**_** de que tenia listo este capitulo no lo subí de pura flojera, si, lo admito... no lo hice de floja... y por estar viendo anime, y volviéndome a leer el manga de Katekyo hitman Reborn! Es que lo amo! es mi manga-anime favorito... luego vendría Fairy tail... aun que compite el segundo lugar con Naruto Shippuden... ok, no debería estar diciendo esto... les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta cosa rara que escribí hace mil años :) **_

* * *

_"Aun no puedo creer que siga sentado aquí solo por observarla a ella, yo el gran Sting Eucliffe prometí nunca enamorarme de ninguna mujer, pero aquí me tiene atrapado con su dulce aroma a vainilla y esos ojos color chocolate que me cautivaron desde la primera vez que los vi, claro que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta y mucho menos delante de ella, pero…"_

– aaaaaa… – Suspiro.

– ¿Y ese suspiro? ¿A qué viene? – pregunto un curioso pelinegro.

– No viene a nada, es solo que la última misión aun me tiene un poco adolorido.

– Si tú lo dices – habló con sarcasmo.

– ¡Hey! – Grito y luego lanzo otro suspiro resignado ante la situación con su querido amigo Rogue – Oye, ahora que lo pienso ¿Donde está Lector y Fro?

– Lector esta con Lily y Fro creo que fue con Happy a pescar.

– ¡aaaaah…! ¡Estoy aburrido! Me gustari… - pero se sintió interrumpido al sentir que una chica de cabello rubio caminaba a paso rápido hacia las puertas del gremio para luego perderse entre las persona que aun rondaban por los alrededores – Y ahí se fue mi entretención.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó con la misma expresión seria de siempre.

– N-no por nada, vuelvo enseguida iré a la barra por un batido, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

– No, no te preocupes.

– Como quieras.

Dicho esto se dirigió a la barra donde una alegre Mirajane lo observaba con una mirada de picardía.

– ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó un fastidiado Sting.

– Por nada, es solo que, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Lucy?

– Estas imaginando cosas – pero a medida que decía esto se le fue formando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– ¡Vamos! ¡No tienes de que estar avergonzado! Es más, te voy a ayudar – dijo esto a medida que su sonrisa se volvió a ampliar.

– Ya te dije que te lo estas imaginando.

– are, are… ¿Entonces a quien podría decirle que le devuelva este libro que se le quedo aquí en la barra? – dijo al aire con fingida inocencia.

– ¿Un libro? – pregunto extrañado.

– Si, es que salió tan apresurada que lo olvido aquí.

– E-está bien, yo se lo llevare – tal y como había dicho tomo el libro para así dirigirse a la casa de la ya conocida rubia, mientras una Mira observaba como se marchaba por las puertas del gremio a medida que volvía a regalar una de sus tantas miradas llenas de picardía.

_"Supongo que esta es una buena excusa para ir a verla" – _Pensó esto al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro – _"¿De todas formas que es este libro?" – _A medida que lo hojeaba vio caer un trozo de papel, se agacho para recogerlo para así luego leerlo.

– Creo que ya encontré la forma de entretenerme – dijo esto para luego mostrar sus afilados colmillos en una amplia sonrisa llena de arrogancia propia de él.

Dicho esto tomo rumbo por las calles de Magnolia para así llegar a la casa de Lucy. Cuando finalmente llego a su destino no se le ocurrió nada mejor que entrar por la ventana, porque a pesar de todo le encantaba molestar a la rubia y ver sus reacciones.

– ¡Hola rubia! ¿¡Que buscas!?

– ¡STING! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! ¡Y además! ¡Deja de entrar por la ventana que para eso existen las puertas!

– ¡Vamos rubia! ¡No seas aburrida! Además de que me he tomado la molestia de traerte esto que se te quedo en la barra del gremio. – Dijo esto para luego acompañarlo con una de sus típicas sonrisas burlonas.

– G-gracias – Al decir esto un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, junto a una sonrisa sincera dejando a nuestro dragón slayer de la luz con el corazón en la mano, pero para cambiar la situación no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir una de sus tantas bromas pesadas.

– No te creas tanto rubia, fue Mirajane la que me dijo que te trajera el libro.

Una mirada pensativa apareció por el rostro de Lucy que no paso desapercibida por Sting, así que decidió que este era el momento de su jugada.

– Claro que de camino aquí me puse a revisar el libro y encontré algo muy interesante- dijo esto mostrando un trozo de papel doblado a la mitad.

Este vio que la cara de su rubia iba cambiando a un color rojo vivo, mientras que intentaba articular palabras pero que no salía nada de su boca. Mientras reía internamente decidió acercarse a una distancia para nada prudente.

– ¿Que sucede rubia?

La vio retroceder lentamente.

– P-por favor dame el p-papel – dijo con un notorio nerviosismo en su voz.

– ¿Cuál? ¿Este? – Dijo enseñando el papel – No quiero – una sonrisa burlona apareció de nuevo en su rostro.

– ¡Dámelo! – Al momento que la escucho decir esto vio a Lucy abalanzándose encima de él para arrebatarle el papel, pero en un rápido movimiento logro hacerse a un lado mientras observaba que la rubia perdía el equilibrio, pero no tuvo en consideración que ella se sostendría de él para poder mantenerse de pie y así lograr hacerlos caer ambos al suelo.

Y ahí se encontraba él, sobre la maga de los espíritus estelares. La vio ahí con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas a la vez que apartaba los ojos de su vista.

– Q-quítate de encima – exigió.

– No- dijo esto al mismo tiempo que tomo sus mejillas para evitar que volviera a desviar su mirada – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

– C-claro que no! No pones nerviosa ni a las moscas.

– Pues tu voz y tu cuerpo dicen todo lo contrario – añadió esto con su típica voz arrogante.

– ¿Q-que quieres de… - No la dejo terminar puesto que no se pudo resistir a esos labios que tenía enfrente, esos labios color cereza que había anhelado desde hace algún tiempo atrás.

Sintió que la rubia lo tomaba por el cuello y lo acercaba mas a ella, aprovecho la oportunidad que le daba cuando sintió que Lucy abría lentamente la boca para ingresar su lengua en ella y así recorrer su virgen boca. Por desgracia de ambos el beso fue interrumpido por la necesidad de tomar aire.

– ¿P-por qué hiciste e-eso? – podía notar su nerviosismo ante la situación y no pudo evitar burlarse de ella un poco.

– Porque quise – dijo esto a medida que se levantaba de sobre la rubia y se dirigía a la cama de Lucy para así acostarse en ella.

– ¿¡Que crees que haces!? – pregunto muy alterada.

– ¿No es obvio? Acostarme para dormir.

Gracias al olor a vainilla que estaba impregnado en la cama de la maga de los espíritus celestiales logro conciliar el sueño casi inmediatamente toco la almohada, escucho que Lucy le decía algo sin embargo no logro comprender lo que dijo.

Lo último que Sting recordó de esa noche fue sentir el cálido calor de la rubia a su lado y su exquisito aroma que lo tenía loco desde que lo sintió por primera vez.

* * *

_**Charan! espero que les haya gustado... aunque la idea me sigue gustando, la forma en que lo redacte no... (Imaginar que antes escribía así... era muy poco detallada para mis cosas... por eso arregle el beso) pero preferí dejarlo así como un recuerdo de mi primer fic que escribí c:  
Bueno... hasta aquí los dejo... y la verdad tengo pensada otra historia Sting x Lucy, así que quizás en una semana la comience a subir...**_

_**Se despide Ryuu... **_

_**Ciao~ Ciao~**_


End file.
